yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1: Tojo Clan Reform
Tojo Clan Reform is the first chapter in the Majima Saga of Yakuza Kiwami 2 Plot The chapter starts on the 17th of February 2006, eight months before the events of Yakuza Kiwami 2. After Yukio Terada is inducted as the Tojo Clan's fifth chairman, his seat as Clan Captain (waka-gashira) lies empty. The clan patriarchs are gathered for a meeting at Tojo Clan HQ to determine the next captain, and hear about Terada's "Tojo Clan Reformation Plan." Two new patriarchs, Akinobu Uematsu and Kei Ibuchi, are ruffling the feathers of the old guard. This is because they have risen quickly up the family rankings due to their shady business practises. A number of patriarchs lament to chairman Terada about this. They accuse him of trying to bring the ways of his former employers at the Omi Alliance to the Tojo Clan. One of them says "We're not just money-grubbingsic thugs like the Omi!" At this point, Uematsu gets out of his chair and says that the only reason they are complaining is because they cannot make decent profits. One of the other clan captains tells him that being "Terada's little pet" does not give him the right to talk like that. Suddenly, Ibuchi speaks up, saying that one's tenure no longer has a bearing on rank at the Tojo Clan. He explains that Terada's Tojo Clan Reformation Plan is to promote the families that make the most profits in the place of those who fail to deliver, regardless of how well-established a family may be. He then turns to the other captain and tells him that as he and Uematsu have delivered the most profits, they can speak however they see fit. This outrages the other captain, and a commotion nearly starts, before Terada demands order. When everyone calms down, Osamu Kashiwagi asks Terada what is on today's agenda, to which he replies that they are here to select the next clan captain. He says that this will be determined by the "rules" of the Tojo Clan Reformation Plan. By this, he means that the patriarch of the family that has produced the most profits over the past quarter will become the next Clan Captain. Ibuchi draws everyone's attention to a large television screen in the corner, which shows that Uematsu has made the most profit, closely followed by Ibuchi, who in turn has made over twice as much as the next family, the Kazama Family. Ibuchi claims that this means Uematsu shall be the next captain. The other clan captains reiterate that the only reason they have made so much is through illegitimate means, and that it goes against the spirit of the Yakuza. Uematsu once again rises from his chair and tells them to shut up, saying that he and Ibuchi are the only reason the other clan patriarchs have food on the table, and that it is only right that they get rewarded for making so much money for the clan. Ibuchi declares Uematsu as the next captain, when a familiar Kansai voice grows closer to the entrance door. Goro Majima thrusts open the doors and saunters over to the other end of the room past the other clan patriarchs, sitting down in the Clan Captain's seat. Uematsu says "I don't recall that being your seat," to which Majima replies "shut up and watch!", clapping his hands. At this point, Majima family footsoldiers Nishida and Ryota Kawamura, along with a third man, drag a wheelbarrow full of cash into the room. When Ibuchi asks him how he got the money, Majima explains that he bought a plot of land that businesses took an interest in, and he sold the plot for a "crazy price" (this plot being Kamurocho Hills). He then says that according to Terada's Reformation Plan, the next captain will have to be him, but leaves the ball in the chairman's park. Majima then threatens the chairman, saying "Underestimate the Tojo Clan and its dog's gonna bite you" (a reference to Majima's nickname of "Mad dog of Shimano.") Faced with this, Terada decides to shelve the issue, and adjourns the meeting. After this, Majima decides to go back to his family office in Kamurocho. Before he leaves the Tojo Clan headquarters, Kashiwagi reprimands Majima for his stunt, saying that Uematsu will be out for revenge for being slighted. Kawamura is driving Majima back to Kamurocho and asks Majima about the Tojo Clan Reformation, whether it is wise to let money be the deciding factor, and if Majima should trust Ibuchi and Uematsu or not. Majima tells him that it is not something a junior family member needs to worry about, and that, right or wrong, the chairman's word is what goes. Back in Kamurocho, Kawamura drops Majima off outside Don Quijote on Nakamichi Street and goes to find a parking spot. Majima gets as far as the intersection between Nakamichi and Tenkaichi Alley, when he is ambushed by some "Mysterious Assassins." After beating them, he asks one of them whether they're from Uematsu's family, to which the man replies that Majima should be more concerned about his own family. Majima rushes up to his family office on Park Boulevard, to find some of his subordinates lying injured on the ground. He asks Nishida what has happened, to which Nishida replies "...Uematsu...family." Majima hustles over to the Uematsu family office on the side-street east of Senryo Avenue. When he gets there, he finds nobody home, which he finds odd because he thought they would be celebrating roughing up the Majima family members. He goes in and finds a trail of blood leading to patriarch Uematsu's office, and the man himself slumped backwards on his chair, having been shot in the head. Objectives *Leave the Tojo Clan Headquarters *Go to the Majima Family office *Fight the "Mysterious Assassins" *Go to the Uematsu Family office Related Trophies/Achievements There are no trophies or achievements related to this chapter. Gallery yk2majsagchap1-1.jpg yk2majsagchap1-2.jpg yk2majsagchap1-3.jpg yk2majsagchap1-4.jpg yk2majsagchap1-5.jpg yk2majsagchap1-6.jpg yk2majsagchap1-7.jpg yk2majsagchap1-8.jpg yk2majsagchap1-9.jpg yk2majsagchap1-10.jpg yk2majsagchap1-11.jpg yk2majsagchap1-12.jpg yk2majsagchap1-13.jpg yk2majsagchap1-14.jpg yk2majsagchap1-15.jpg yk2majsagchap1-16.jpg yk2majsagchap1-17.jpg yk2majsagchap1-18.jpg yk2majsagchap1-19.jpg yk2majsagchap1-20.jpg yk2majsagchap1-21.jpg yk2majsagchap1-22.jpg yk2majsagchap1-23.jpg yk2majsagchap1-24.jpg yk2majsagchap1-25.jpg yk2majsagchap1-26.jpg yk2majsagchap1-27.jpg yk2majsagchap1-28.jpg yk2majsagchap1-29.jpg yk2majsagchap1-30.jpg yk2majsagchap1-31.jpg yk2majsagchap1-32.jpg yk2majsagchap1-33.jpg yk2majsagchap1-34.jpg yk2majsagchap1-35.jpg yk2majsagchap1-36.jpg yk2majsagchap1-37.jpg yk2majsagchap1-38.jpg yk2majsagchap1-39.jpg yk2majsagchap1-40.jpg yk2majsagchap1-41.jpg yk2majsagchap1-42.jpg yk2majsagchap1-43.jpg yk2majsagchap1-44.jpg Akinobu Uematsu Deceased 02.png yk2majsagchap1-46.jpg yk2majsagchap1-47.jpg yk2majsagchap1-48.jpg Navigation Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 chapters